A motorcycle wherein an accommodating portion is provided on a front cowl is conventionally known (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-125842). Further, in some motorcycles, a wind inlet portion for a windscreen, provided above a front cowl, is formed in the front cowl or between the front cowl and the windscreen.